kongoubanchoufandomcom-20200214-history
Ryougen Homuraya
Ryougen Homuraya (炎屋 燎原, Homuraya Ryōgen) is the banchou of the Koutou District. He is the Bakunetsu (Heat Burst) Banchou. He is a member of the Five Dark Vows. Due to him always being hot-blooded he is always yelling when he speaks, due to his weapon of choice he has quite a bit of heat resistance. He is a man that never backs down and can only 'explode' into battle, since backing down to him means defeat and those who are defeated aren't hot-blooded. To him hot-blooded means "To live life facing your goals with unwavering effort and bursting forward with fighting spirit" since many people in Japan look back they are not hot-blooded to him and to him have no value. He admitted defeat when he backs away from Akira during their fight. Personality Homuraya is a a hot-blooded and harsh man always yelling out what he says. He think that hot-blooded people can do anythinge and that not hot-blooded people should die. Despite that, he actually cares a lot for his teammates. After being defeated by Akira he calm down a bit, but without losing his hot-blooded attitude. Five Dark Vows Arc Ryougen and the Five Dark Vows arrive at Akira high school to defeat him. Ryougen start beating up some student for not being hot blooded, until Akira comes in and stop him. Ryougen is happy to see him because he will be the first one to take his head. Akira try to fight Ryougen but is stopped by his underling and Ryougen let his underling to fight him. After Akira defeated the underling and Ryougen start attacking Akira but then four more Banchou come in. Annoyed about this Ryougen decides to fight with them but then Kiriu, Yuu, Raionji and Kobushi came in and try to save Akira. Ryougen and the Five Dark Vows summon all their underlings to defeat them but they are all defeated with ease. The Five Dark Vows decides to continue the fight some other time and will tell them when and Ryougen wanted to fight Akira. The Banchou Alliance goes to where the Five Dark Vows wanted to fight them. The stage is an abandoned military base, where the challenge is a set of one-on-one fight for each of them and they will fight in different level of the base, each one with a surprise in them. After his teammates are all defeated he is next and up against Akira. Set to battle in a volcanic stage, the fight is suspended when Haruya Kaburagi sent the alarm to destroy the place with explosives, just to get revenge on Yuu. The Banchou Alliance and the Five Dark Vows decides to do the battle another time and try to escape. When they get to the elevator, this was not working due to a power outage. Ryougen uses his body to reconnect the power with Akira's help. The elevator gets to work again and everyone hops in, except Ryougen and Akira. The place crash down just when the elevator reach the surface. Everyone believes that their friends died but then they both pop out of the crumbles, much to their allies joy. Ryougen and Akira agreed to continue the fight there. The rest were worried that they need help from the injury but they said they wanna to settle the fight. But then Kiriu sense something and then a missle came in and exploded where Ryougen and Akira were but it turn out they were okay and it turn out that this place is a the fuji live firing exercises. The rest told them to get away but Ryougen said he doesn't run away from anything and continued the fight. They start fighting each other but Ryougen was trying his hardes attack but Akira doesn't feel much. Ryougen told them that he doesn't run away because it mean defeat and defeat means he's not hot-blooded and when a missle almost hit him he grab it and toss it on Akira and expolded. Ryougen seem to be winning but Akira used his lead hands and punched Ryougen in the stomach. Ryougen said it was nothing but then he started to cought blooded. Akira told him what does hot-blooded means to him and he told him hot-blooded means to live life facing your goals with unwavering effort and bursting forward with fighting spirit; since in his opinion many people in Japan they are not hot-blooded to him and have no value. Akira told him why he attacked his classmate and he said they were cold-blooded without knowing them first. Akira beat Ryougen and told him his logic is flawed but Ryougen withstand the attack and fight back. Akira got him back with Wild Trailer heavily injuring Ryougen. His teammates are surprised that Ryougen, who was like a monster to them, is nothing but a child compared to Akira. They tell him to stop fighting but Ryougen not listen. When he look at Akira again he look like a giant monster and he was nothing but a little man, thinking he was getting smaller because he got his hot-blooded back but it turns out he was backing away. Shocked to see that, Ryougen had no choice but to put a bomb inside of himself and to destroy Akira along with himself. Everyone try to stop him but he did it and said that he have no value anymore but still a Banchou. But Akira punch him in the stomach, getting the bomb and toss it into the sky and it explode. Ryougen was surprised by this. Kiriu tell him that it was because of his capacity to accept anyone even the weak. Ryougen admit defeat and asks him to finish him off but Akira told him that the fight is over and they should go somewhere to eat. The Five Dark Vows told him they forgive him and they went out to eat. The Dark Student Council Arc Ryougen fights a mysterious Banchou who is wearing a white uniform. Ryougen asks him if he was the one who was attacking every Banchou but does not get an answer. Ryougen then attacks him but is beaten half to death. Ryougen looks for Akira in his classroom. Akira asks him who did this. Ryougen told Akira that they are not from the 23 District Project before passing out. Underlings Enjou Brothers.jpg|Enjou Brothers The 3 Enjou Brothers (苑上三兄弟, Enjō San-Kyōdai) are his underlings. They use cocktail molotov, gasoline ballon and flamethrower to attack. Their real names are Kouichi (浩一, Kōichi), Kouji (浩二, Kōji) and Kouzou (浩三, Kōzō). Banchou Stats * Strength: 9/10 * Stamina: 9/10 * Spirit: 9/10 * Intelligence: 5/10 * Agility: 4/10 * Technique: 4/10 Attacks He use gauntlets filled with gun powder to fight. *'Heavy Burst Attack' (重・爆・撃, Jūbakugeki): A barrage of punches that explode with each hit *'Burning Barbarian Burst Attack' (焼・夷・爆・撃, Shōi Bakugeki): First he starts scattering gunpowder around his enemy then using the friction of his gauntlets to ignite, creating a whirl of fire. *'Direct Drop Burst Attack' (垂・直・爆・撃, Suichoku Bakugeki): After covering his fists with fire, Homuraya attack with both in downward motion, akin to a hammer. Heavy Burst Attack.jpg|Heavy Burst Attack Burning Barbarian Burst Attack.jpg|Burning Barbarian Burst Attack Direct Drop Burst Attack.jpg|Direct Drop Burst Attack Trivia *Bakunetsu Banchou is based on Hachisu Uemura's (11) "Fire Banchou" design. *His motto is "Anyone whose not hot-blooded should die!" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Five Dark Vows Category:Banchou Alliance